1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel manufacturing technology field, and more particularly to a protection cover and a backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuous popular of a display panel, the demand for the function of every component of the display panel becomes more and more high.
For a backlight module, the backlight module generally disposes some components, such as a PCB board. These components are often fragile, so they are easy to damage under the case of external disturbance or external touch, and further influence the normal work of the backlight module.
In order to protect these components, the prior art disposes a protection cover to cover the components. For example, please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structure schematic view of the protection cover.
The protection cover 10 comprises a top plate 11 and a side wall 12. Wherein in order to assure the heat dissipation effect of the components covered by the protection cover 10, the top plate 11 disposes a number of heat dissipation holes 111 thereon. The heat generated by the components passes through the heat dissipation holes to be dissipated, so that assuring the normal operation of the components.
But during the course of the actual operation, because the components produces more heat, the heat dissipation way of disposing the heat dissipation holes 111 on the top plate 11 often starts to dissipate heat only when a large amount of heat is gathered in the protection cover 10, and can not timely dissipate the heat produced by the components. The gathered heat will result in the damage of the components, and further influence the normal operation of the backlight module.
Hence, how to timely and fast dissipate the heat in the protection cover, improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the protection cover, avoid the damage of the components and assure the normal operation of the backlight module, is one of research directions of the display panel manufacturing technology field.